


Moon Comfort

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Some typical post-full moon comfort for Remus from his two favorite boyfriends.





	

Remus shuddered for the transformation, falling into a half-asleep daze as soon as the pain was over. He could feel two sets of hands caressing him gently and then fading wounds as they cast healing spells. 

Sirius and James used a hovering charm to get him inside the house and onto a bed so he could rest, curling up on either side of him once he was placed on the soft duvet. The warmth of their bodies soothed his aching bones and he was able to sleep, worn but comforted and content with his lot in life. 

Remus was the first to wake of the three, smiling softly at Sirius’s sleeping face and placing a feather light kiss to his cheek then shifting as smoothly as he could from James so he wouldn’t wake him. 

As always the day after the moon, James woke anyways. He rubbed his eyes blearily, removing an arm from around Remus to do so. “How’d you sleep?” 

Remus nodded and decided to chance a response through his scratchy throat. “Good.” 

James nodded as well, yawning widely as he half sat up and turned to the nightstand where Remus’s potions were. He helped him get them down and laid back down, pulling Moony with him. “Love you,” James murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Remus’s curls before the two of them fell back into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
